carcityfandomcom-20200214-history
Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution
Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution 'is a major cast in The World Of Cars books. he is the lifelong bestfriend of Mustang, and the brother of Lancer Evo X. He is a kind of being nice to a friend wherein, Mustang still trusting him as a bestfriend. He is a former member of Neo Force been disbanded to a new team and also a former member of Normal Attkrz. established by Mustang. He has a power of Lightning through his hands. AirNus9: End Of Cars During the last episode of AirNus9: End Of Cars, his Lifelong Bestfriend Mustang has finally accepted in Neo Team/Force but in that time they met CR-V where he's eyes telling a fight and his killing smile make Mustang & Lancer death. Fortunately, their leader (Tow Mater) is in that situation causing it an early battle before Mustang Boss arrive. Tow Mater did not saw CR-V's "Earth Spike" skill causing his 1st death by impaling straight to his abdomen, also most of Neo Team/Force try to defeat him but it cause one by one of their death. Lancer won't this happened but the wrath of CR-V can't say that no "matter how it happens and just takes a battle" means No Battle can't be erased. Mt. Geddon Along with his best friend Mustang, Lancer has been chosen in vacation ''(stylized as "'Vcation" or V'''ariantor '''Vacation)'' in Mt. Geddon by Air & Armageddon, but instead of it they have been set in a trap inside the Mt. Geddon and Air declared it as a challenge between CTC & Variantor. They have been partnered by Corolla-TLR (Variantor Member). Since Corolla-TLR takes the leads to them. Lancer will plan some ways to survive at the traps easily. They survive in the end, but Corolla-TLR fails to make it. 2010 Octolympics In 2010,(First Generation) Lancer says to Mustang that he is not qualified for joining in this Olympics but Mustang thinks he thinks they will immediately lose in this 2010 Octolympics.but in the meantime of the Olympics, Mustang & Lancer along with their cousin G.Eagle forcibly joined and creates a Team called "Valkyrie" where at the end. The Victory stays with them. The Armageddon Race 1 After making "Valkyrie's Victory" at 2010 Octolympics, Mustang & Lancer once again joined in the reality game show The Armageddon Race 1 were officially approved along again with G. Eagle but he is in the other team with Black Corolla Altis. Mustang & Lancer are still remaining in the Race. Also the alliances between B. Ward & B. Nov by making boast words to them but eventually, only one alliance from them is only remaining (Fortuner & CR-V) in the Final 4.airing on May 18, 2013, which it is the Final Leg or The Season Finale. Greater Than One Episode 7: Modernity Lancer appears first in a flashback where he was with the Normal Atkrz. heading way back home but when Air Larter senses the arrival of Hyundai. He got abducted along with Mustang after being knocked down by a swinging retractable mecha-hammer thrown by STC.